


Little Girl Lost

by I_hate_the_snow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Deadbeat Dad, Other, Save Me, Unexpected Pregnancy, Unexpected child, abandoned, neglected, unloved, walker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_the_snow/pseuds/I_hate_the_snow
Summary: Judith Grimes always felt unloved.  When the attack on the community happened, she finally found someone who cared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this while listening to Kelly Clarkson's song "Piece by Piece." I highly recommend you listen to it, but keep the tissues handy.

She was orphaned at birth.

She never felt the comfort and safety of her mother’s embrace.  Never heard her mother’s voice singing her to sleep, her gentle kisses rain upon her face, her hands rub her back.

She was the child who was never wanted.  She wasn’t a planned gift from God, she was a surprise.  Maybe a mistake. 

She was the root of so many problems, tore apart a lifelong friendship and a failing marriage.

The man whom she thought was father held her close, through the screams and noises of the new world.

There were others, the one with strong arms, the meek gentle woman, and the one who held her when the new man came into the house.  There was the boy who watched her often, even though her existence meant was a reminder that his mother was dead.

She never spoke.  She never looked at the man she thought of as “dada.”  He offered cold comfort, but she never felt accepted.  Maybe because she wasn’t his blood. 

“Dada” was always gone.  She never felt the consistent comfort of her mother.  The woman whom he never mentions, but often remembers.

The day came when the loud noises made her cry, and the sight of fire made her scared.  She looked for “dada” but he wasn’t there.  He was never there.  Nobody was there.

She cried when the monster walked into the room, but nobody came. 

A woman in a white dress slowly walked in.  She knew who the woman was and raised her arms to be picked up.

When she wrapped her arms around the woman and nuzzled her neck she knew she was home.  The voice she heard for months softly said “Hello, love.”

Mama.

*****

There was no more pain.  She was home.  She was where she was supposed to be…wrapped tightly in her mother’s arms, never to be separated again.

The woman turned her head as she heard footsteps getting closer.  Her features softened when she saw her former husband crumble as he looked at the monster who was standing above the crib.  He took out his rage on the beast before holding the broken body of the girl nobody wanted.

Mama put her hand on his shoulder as he unleashed heartbreaking sobs.  He couldn’t keep her safe. 

He didn’t feel the presence of the woman, she was just a memory. 

The girl was ready to leave the world where she wasn’t wanted.  She won’t be left alone again. 

She is finally wanted.

 

 


End file.
